elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Ally
Allies, also known as pets and party members, are NPCs who travel with you, fight for you, and carry extra equipment for you. You may have two pets plus one more pet for every five charisma points you have starting from 10 charisma, up to 15 pets. How to Obtain Pets A pet will be offered to you when you enter Vernis. You can choose from a dog, cat, bear, or little girl. The animals have various natural advantages, but the little girl can equip all types of equipment and is generally the best choice. Note that if you delay entering Vernis until you are higher in level, the pet given will scale up to 2/3 of your current level, rounded down, plus one. You can also acquire pets through a variety of means : *Buying one from the horse master in Yowyn. Horses are very strong and fast. They are excellent companions at the beginning of the game. *Buying one from the slave master in Derphy. Slaves of varying quality may be purchased there. All slaves are humanoid, so they come with standard humanoid slots and can equip a variety of gear. *In Elona versions 1.16xmas and later, the Kaneda Bike present in Noyel during the Festival of Jure on every 12th month can be recruited by speaking to it and giving it three blue capsule drags. *Using a scroll of ally will create a random pet. The level of the pet is dependent on your level. *Each god provides a servant as the first reward for worship. The android provided by Mani of Machine is generally regarded as the worst choice, but is still a humanoid and can equip a variety of items. In Elona, you may only have a maximum of two god servants active. *Reading a diary will spawn the owner of the diary as a pet. Note that the pet will be usually be generated at level 1 and will require some work to become useful. *Using a rod or spell of domination allows you to subdue enemies and press them into your service. Chance of success is determined by Magic Device skill in the case of rods, or the spell level in the case of the spell. Carrying a monster heart provides a bonus to the chance of success. *You can get monster balls from general/goods vendors, and Moyer the crooked. Six level-5 balls are also provided for the Ambitious Scientist quest, although you must return five filled to complete the quest. Another level-5 monster ball is rewarded for the completion of the Thieves' Hideout quest. A monster ball can capture any monster whose level is less than the level of the monster ball. For example, a level 7 monster ball can capture anything from a flying frog up to a juere infantry. Note that some details of the monster may change by being captured, such as gender. *You can hire an adventurer, though it will only stay with you for seven game-days, and there are many things you can't do with hirelings that you can do with normal pets, like take equipment away from them. *Adventurers of lesser or equal level with a relationship level of Soul Mate or higher who have been hired several times can be asked to join your party permanently. *Wishing for ally or friend will bring up the same dialog box as your first pet (i.e. choose from a dog, cat, bear, or little girl). The level of the summoned pet will be 2/3rds of your own (rounded down) plus one. . Uses of pets Pets can follow you around and protect you during your adventures. You can ive them equipment and other items by nteracting with them and selecting Inventory; some creatures have a high weight carrying capacity, so you can give them a lot of your extra inventory (though note that they won't carry junk or furniture which can increase the rank of your home). To switch to your pet's inventory, use the / , / or keys. Note that if you try to take a piece of engagement jewelry from your pet, your pet will angrily eat the jewelry and its impression level will go down, so if you give any engagement jewelry to your pet then you'll never get it back. Pets will drink any potions you give them, eat any food you give them (if hungry), and read any scrolls you give them. Thus, if your pet ends up with cursed equipment, give it a scroll of uncurse, and it'll attempt to uncurse its stuff. If you give a pet food when it isn't hungry, it will not eat that food when it becomes hungry; instead, the food will sit in its inventory until you reclaim it. If a pet dies, its relationship level with you will deteriorate. To recover a pet that has died, bartenders in any town will offer to resurrect it for a fee determined by level. You can also read a book of resurrection or cast the related spell to revive a dead pet, which lets you revive it anywhere, and also recovers the hit to affection. Pets will pick up any gold lying on the ground, as well as any ores, which they will sell when you return to town. They will also pick up food or drink from fountains and wells if hungry. You may prevent this by stacking at least one additional item on the tile. Standing on the item in question also seems to interrupt them when they are eating something from the ground. Pets can use the gold to get a training session to improve the potential of a random skill, which costs 500 gold per level of the pet (so if you want your pet to pick up the gold reward for a quest then make sure to not be standing on any item you can't pick up when talking to the quest-giver for your reward). You cannot take gold or ores from your pets, but you can earn the gold back from them by performing. There are several ways of interacting with your pets besides the key: #You can use a stethoscope on a pet so that a health bar will be displayed underneath it. In Elona+, the bar will change color to magenta when the pet is full, and back to blue when it's hungry again. Once a stethoscope is used, you don't need to keep in your inventory for it to continue working. #You can use a leash on a pet so that it will teleport next to you if it gets too far away. Once a leash is used, you don't need to keep in your inventory for it to continue working. Ranches When you own a ranch, you can leave a pet there as a breeder. You can take the offspring with you, kill them for their corpses, or sell them to the slave master in Derphy. Gene engineering If you have the skill and a gene machine, you can combine one pet into another. This may raise the base pet's level and attributes, grant new skills, or grow new equipment slots. Talking to your pet You may talk to your pet by nteracting with it and selecting 'Talk'. Let's Talk: Your pet responds by asking what you want; unlike normal NPCs, this won't raise or lower their impression of you. Wait at the town: Instantly removes your pet from your party. You may recover it at a bartender for 100 gold. Good for saving a pet from an unavoidable death. . May I ask for your hand?: Asks your pet to marry you. Shut up/'You may speak now': Toggles the pet's idle sayings on or off; this doesn't apply to things you have taught your pet to say through the interact menu's 'Change tone' option. I'm going to abandon you: Allows you to permanently remove the pet from your party. You will be given a confirmation screen before dismissing it. Bye bye: Closes the talk dialog. Elona+ Evolution In Elona+ you can evolve your pets with a heart-type item. Depending on the original pet type and the type of heart used, this can change the species, increase its stats, and give it new abilities or special actions. Not all pets have evolved forms. Doujou In Elona+, you can pay 10,000 gold to have a pet stay at the doujou. While there, the pet won't count towards the maximum number of allies that can be in your party, and its skills will slowly be trained. Once a pet is staying at the doujou, you can pay more money to develop its potential faster. Discarded Ranch In Elona+, you can leave your pets at a 'discarded ranch' and they won't count towards the maximum number of allies that can be in your party. This is similar to the doujou, but doesn't cost money each time you leave a pet, plus you can place a discarded ranch anywhere you want. On the other hand, each deed costs 500,000 gold, and you have to have completed the main quest and the Maid and house Level 70, killed the King Cockroach in the basement of the Maid Mansion, and then gotten the Cleaning Doll before you can buy the deed for a discarded ranch. Cooking breakfast In Elona+, if you wake up from sleep in the morning (between dawn and noon) and you have any pets in your party with the cooking skill and Fellow relationship, it will cook you breakfast. This will fill up everyone in the party to "bloated", and increase the potential of everyone in the party. The potential increase scales with the cooking skill of the cook, so you should use Gene Engineering to add that skill to any pets that are going to be in your party. A pet cooking doesn't use any tools, and creates the breakfast from out of nothing. If more than one pet fulfills the breakfast-cooking requirements, the one that was acquired earlier will make breakfast. Gaining materials In Elona+, if your pet is at least "friend" impress level and has the detection, gardening, fishing, or Gene Engineer skills, then each time they kill an enemy, there's a chance that it will gain materials; you can then get the materials from your pet via talking to it and selecting "Receive Materials". Impression and Marriage In Elona+ 1.42, impress increases less and less as it gets higher, which can make increasing it with just monster kills take much longer than before. Giving them gifts can greatly speed up how quickly they get to soulmate and *love*. The gift does not necessarily need to be problematic engagement jewelry - a token of friendship will work as well. Having the Soul Mate or *love* impress rating with your pet allows you to marry it. The game has no restrictions on whom you can marry, nor the number of spouses. Once married, you may 'create a gene' with the pet when you're sleepy. Doing so creates a file that allows you to use the 'Incarnate a Character' command to create heirs for your character. Note that, if you are playing in wizard mode, genes will not save correctly. This is also true in the Overdose mode of Elona+. The easiest way to impress your pet is to let it get the killing blow. Other ways include giving your pet engagement rings and amulets, giving it gifts, and giving it food mixed with a love potion (this causes a Karma hit). The most common way to lose impression is if your pet dies. Resurrecting it with a spell or book will recover the affection hit from dying and is useful for maintaining an existing relationship. Other ways include handing your pet a love potion directly and trying to take away engagement rings and amulets. Talking Designate as precious ally or Refine precious ally specified. Is an Elona+ only option which toggles "precious ally" status on or off. If designated as a precious ally, then your pet won't have the "I'm going to abandon you" option when talking, will not be listed as an eligible pet to sell to the Slave Trader, and will not be listed as a donor for Gene Engineering. Chocolate: In Elona+ (as of version 1.15) if your pet is female, at Soul Mate relationship or better, and you talk to her on the in-game day February 14, selecting this option will cause her to give you a chocolate. As of Elona+ version 1.21, pets of all sexes are capable of giving chocolate. Let's have a meal together: In Elona+ (as of version:1.69, will become the first option when talking to ally) opens a list of food items in your inventory that both you and your ally will eat; only cooked, 5+ level non-cursed/rotten food will be available. This will give half the normal satiation but full stat gains to both you and the pet. Eating this way also only takes one turn, rather than taking multiple turns and being interruptible like with normal eating. Other In Elona+ the maximum level the initial pet may have is 50. In Elona+, once you reach a charisma of 30 and then level up, you'll gain the Call Familiar special action, which lets you call and dismiss living pets from anywhere In Elona+, you can use a tamer's whip to toggle a) whether or not a pet picks up gold and ore from the ground, and b) whether or not a pet eats food from the ground and drinks out of wells. In Elona+, you can change the attack mode of a pet, either by using a command flag (changes the attack mode of all pets in view) or the directive special action (which changes the attack mode of a single pet). In Elona+, you can use the call familiar special action to either retrieve a waiting pet without using a bartender, or to order a pet to wait at town without having to be right next to the pet Adventurers of lesser or equal level with a relationship level of Soul Mate or higher who have been hired several times can be asked to join your party permanently. Elona+ changed the level requirement to having equal or greater strength as well as allowing being hired once. Elona+ adds several new diaries. Wishing for ally or friend will bring up the same dialog box as your first pet (i.e. choose from a dog, cat, bear, or little girl). The level of the summoned pet will be 2/3rds of your own (rounded down) plus one. In Elona+, the maximum level this pet may have is 50. In Elona+, some NPCs you randomly encounter are recruitable when you kill them. They will only offer once, and only if you have a free character slot. See Category:Recruitable NPCs for a list and some conditions In Elona+, the god pet limit is determined by the level of your Faith skill. In Elona+, pets can sometimes gather materials from enemies they kill if they have the appropriate skills that you find for gathering at sampling spots. You have to ask your pets for their materials. Omake Overhaul See also *Recommended pets *Enlait's Guide to Pets (one user's guide to Elona pets, current to Elona 1.16) Category:Content